


【文星伊】昨夜星辰昨夜风（一）

by Z_Cheny



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Cheny/pseuds/Z_Cheny
Summary: 想和漂亮姐姐谈恋爱现实串写
Relationships: Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Reader





	【文星伊】昨夜星辰昨夜风（一）

01

在网络上知道了一位很棒的姐姐。

也许是命中注定，那么巧，看到了姐姐的万圣节特辑。姐姐的rap很帅，break dance的那几秒更是舞到了心里痒痒点。

“虽然不认识，但这个唱rap的海盗小姐姐也太帅了吧！rap帅，舞蹈的那几part更帅！”

我写下了这个评论。

姐姐的名字很美，文星伊。当然，人更美。

2020.11.01

02

在路上遇到一个迷糊又可爱的女孩。

隐约有人叫了声“星星——”，那个女孩转头去看，刚好前面有一个石头在那儿她没看见，就猛得直直撞了上去。她穿着胖胖的黑色外套和蓝色裤子，还将内衬白色卫衣的帽子戴了起来。

很少会关注周边事物的我，一眼就看到了她。

磕到膝盖真的很疼。因为自己也经常磕磕碰碰，真的很能感同身受。要好好养伤呢。

睡前想再刷刷姐姐的消息。

天哪！那个女孩竟然就是姐姐！

脑子里像是挤满了浆糊，黏稠到没办法思考。既懊恼自己没有认出姐姐，又心疼姐姐受到的伤害。

哪怕只是打个招呼也好呢。

姐姐之后还有很多工作，不知道能不能好好养伤。

但是，也太幸运了吧！竟然能碰到姐姐，开始贪心地想要多见几次。

2020.11.06

03

vrai's book是家很棒的书屋。每个人都可以用便利贴写上自己的看法，然后贴在书上的空白处。很传统的纸笔交流，给在毫无隐私可言的现代社会的人们带来特别的惊喜。时间允许的话，我会尽情地那花费自己的时间。

周日睡到中午，午餐后去了vrai's book。

《伪诗集》是最近在阅读的一本书。

——甜甜圈  
生活有时会出现一个大洞  
我们可以只看甜的部分

我在这页看到了第一张便利贴，是很可爱的黄色小鸡仔形状。

“无怨无悔，活过昨日，笑过今朝。”

我动笔在小鸡仔上画了个甜甜圈，写下了新的文字。

“好好吃饭，好好睡觉，好好爱自己。”

2020.11.08

04

“萌飘里哒～”

“呃啊啊啊啊。”文星伊翻了个身，戳揉了下脸然后起身。

“这个怎么放？”

“这样能看见我吗？”

“哎呦！”

文星伊懵懵地选着摄像机的拍摄角度。

她从冰箱后探出脑袋，就像可爱的小仓鼠。

“这个是眼霜。”

“护肤水，”文星伊摇了摇脑袋，“不是不是，不是那个。”她大力地戳揉着脸蛋。“因为过敏了，留下了疤痕，这是说是能把疤痕消掉的精华液。”

“但是，但是味道有点，像尿，尿的味道，狗我尿的味道。”她拍着脸蛋。

“这是我第一次拍这个东西。”

“哦，我今天真是太肿了！”啪啪啪！嚓嚓嚓！

“这里是衣帽间，有点乱…”

“啊，这个大家应该会很好奇，帽子！”文星伊展示着满满一排五颜六色的帽子。

“还建了一个类似小型健身房的地方，不过家里的东西越来越多了，有在打算换个地方住。”

“让我们去吃早餐吧！啊，应该是早午餐了，哈哈哈～”文星伊又笑了一阵，似乎是想到了什么，“有在好好吃饭，也有好好爱自己，会努力好好睡觉的！”

“试着拍了一下V…Blog，把自己的生活分享给大家，谢谢你们来看我。”

“拜拜～”

2020.11.10


End file.
